The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Optical applications can steer an optical beam to compensate for environmental disturbance, such as atmospheric turbulence, ambient vibration, and the like. In an example, an optical communication receiver in an aircraft may need to extremely rapidly actively steer a received optical beam to compensate for aircraft angular vibration and turbulent atmosphere surrounding the aircraft, in order to steadily couple the received optical beam to an optical fiber.